Double Team
by TFShadowRed
Summary: Wes is sent to eliminate a terrorist named Slovic, but fails. His family thinks he died in action. Being held in a facility for fallen heroes unknown to the public, can Wes escape, and return to his family before Slovic has his way?
1. Final Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Double Team

Paris, France

_"Delta 1, your objective has been completed, continue onto your extraction point at the coast."_

"_Roger, that on my way."_

Wes put the radio back onto his utility belt and powers down. Dressed in army boots, black cargo pants, a black T-shirt, and wearing his SG body holsters that are filled with his SG pistols.

Wes runs into a nearby old warehouse. Then, moments later, a large French army car crashes through the big warehouse doors, with Wes in the driver seat.

Going full speed through the old country villages, Wes tries not to make any civilians road-kill while trying to not be caught by the French authorities. The thoughts of being captured and tortured by the French is what made Wes worry the most. Luckily Wes's thought of home saved him and kept his mental state strong enough to continue the mission.

After driving though the villages Wes makes his way through barricades to make his way toward the coast and through thick beach sand toward a 20ft cliff that is his way out of harms way.

Driving full speed up the cliff Wes takes one final glance at the many vehicles pursuing him, looks toward the upcoming ocean drop, says a small prayer, takes in a deep breath, then drives the car off the cliff and into the ocean.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Underwater, Wes kicks open the jammed door of the car and swims out toward a submarine 200 ft away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Holy Shit! That guy is crazy, driving a car that large off a cliff and into deep water! Where do you think he would go under there?" said the French officer surprised.

"I don't know and I don't care what happened to him, all I know is that no one could survive that fall. Let's just get a clean up team out here to fix up and road damage." said the other officer who had a face of no concern. After swearing under his breath he makes his way toward his car and calls in the damage control team.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wet, tired, and injured Wes heard a very deep voice say to him, "Good job Wes, you still in one piece?"

Taking in a deep breath, and eyeing the man that stood in front of him, Wes gave him an angry look. All Wes could do was stare at the tall, bald, dark skinned man and sarcastically said, "I'm a bit sore but, thanks for your concern King."

"Well, I'm just looking after my best agent."

Fury filled Wes by the end of Kings sentence, "You know I don't like being called your agent. I didn't even sign up for this government job, remember! You came to me as a friend who needed help from another friend!"

King waved his hand in front of Wes, trying to calm him down, "Please Wes calm down. This was your last mission remember, your going home to your wife and kid…"

"Sorry to cut you off sir but Wes, your wife is in the other line." The person who cut King off was a woman sitting at a computer holding out a headset toward Wes.

Without hesitating Wes walked over, put on the headset, sat down in to computer next to her and stared at the blank screen in front of him.

Waiting, Wes watches the woman press a few buttons and seconds later the screen was lit and it showed a beautiful, brown eyed brunette wearing a pink blouse. The face of the brunette on the screen lit up as soon as she saw Wes. "Wes!"

With a large smile on Wes's face. "Hey Jen, how you been holding up without me?"

"Everything's fine here, everyone is missing you, especially little Sky."

"What, are you saying everyone misses me except you?"

"Ha, ha, very funny Wes, I miss you the most."

"I know I'm just…" Wes got cut off by a large sounding cough coming from no other than the man he despises the most for the moment, King. Looking at him with an angry look Wes relizes that the time of talk is over,

Turning his attention back to Jen he sees the sadness in her eyes. "Jen,…."

Before allowing Wes to finish Jen understands he needs to sign off. "Wes, I know, you need to go, I'll be sure to tell everyone you said hi."

"Thanks Jen, tell everyone I love them, especially little Sky."

"ok. I love you Wes."

"Love you too Jen."

Before Wes could say another word the screen was shut off. Standing up and facing King, all Wes wanted to do was give King a hard right hand across his face, but held in his anger by thinking of his family waiting for him in Silver Hills.

"Alright Wes, why don't you head to the infirmary and get yourself cleaned up, then head to bed. I'm sure we will be state side by the time your wake up."

Without even looking at King, Wes simply stomped out of the command deck and headed toward the infirmary bay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Wes reached his cabin after getting his wounds patched up all he could think about was getting home and being thankful that he was alive and in one piece.

After Wes finished taking a shower and getting ready for bed, he went to his duffle bag pulled out a picture of his family. _I'll see you guys soon._

Wes got into his bunk, thought about Jen and little Sky for a while, turned out the lights, then took a deep breath of relief and closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:_ please review! your help advice in writing it better would be helpful. Thanks!_


	2. One More

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

**One More**

_6 months later_

_Silver Hills, CA_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Wes will you answer that!" said Jen, who was sitting outside near the pool doing what she loves and does best, painting.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Wes!"

"Alright, alright!" said Wes as he ran out of the bathroom, toward the telephone wearing only shorts and having half his face covered in shaving cream.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"What is up with all these paintings?" Wes was a bit angered by the fact that most of Jen's paintings were blocking the way toward the nearest telephone.

Just as Wes reached the phone he heard a _beep_ and the machine went off. Wes cursed under his breath.

Wes put down the phone, grabbed one of Jen's paintings and went out toward the pool in rage.

"Who was it?" Jen asked

"Oh, I don't know, this painting of a cow was in the way!" Wes said, holding up the painting.

Jen broke down in laughter, "Wes that's not a cow, it's supposed to be a dog." She corrected him.

Wes just smiled, "Well, it looks like a very obese, very overweight _dog_ to me."

Jen took the canvas from Wes's hands and put it down. Then stood up so she could be almost eye to eye with him.

"You know, Wes, if my paintings are liked by the people in Rome I might get my own gallery there."

"That's only **IF**, they like them." Wes said playfully.

Jen crept closer to him and put her arms around his torso. "You like them, don't you?"

"Ha. You know I do, and with that said, I think you need to _cool_ off from all your hard work if you want to keep making great paintings."

Jen knew immediately what Wes was going to do, "Wes. NO! Back off!" But before she could move Wes grabbed her and jumped into the pool.

"WES!"

Wes laughed, "You know better than to stand next to me near any body of water."

Jen put her arms around Wes's neck, tenderly kissed him and whispered, "You know better than to throw me into a pool." She then smacked him hard over the head.

Before Wes could say another word or do anything he saw his son running toward them with a backpack and lunch pale in his hands. Then realizing it must be a little after 3:30 and school being over for the day.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad!" yelled Sky

"Hey Honey, how was school today?" said Jen

Wes and Jen swam toward the edge of the pool and got out soaking. Both reach for the nearest towel and started to dry off.

Sky looked confused, "It was fine,… wait, what were you guys doing in the pool? With your clothes on?"

Wes and Jen were speechless. Before either could explain, Philips came out yelling, "Master Wes! Master Wes! There is someone who is here to see you. He says its very important." Philips was out of breath.

Wes was confused and curious; he wondered who it might be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I AM DONE! I TOLD YOU I WAS THROUGH AFTER THE PARIS MISSION!" Wes yelling in King's face. Holding him up by the collar, up against the inside wall of the Collin Mansion.

"Please…Wes….just hear me out." King was gasping for air from Wes's grip on his neck.

"Wes, stop!" Jen was trying to pull Wes off of King but of course unsuccessful due to Wes's strength. "Not in front of Sky." Nudging her head in Sky's direction who had a frightened look on his face.

Wes realized his actions and loosened his grip on King and told Philips to take Sky upstairs to his room.

"Aww, but I don't want to!" protested Sky.

"Now!"

Jen took Sky's shoulders and lead him toward the stairs, "Come on Sky I'll come with you."

"Oh, alright. This blows." Sky was disappointed he couldn't see his father in action.

Once Jen and Sky were safely upstairs Wes turned his attention to King with a serious look on his face, "Ok. What do you want now, and speak quickly. I don't like being in your presence."

King started to massage his neck to relieve the strain Wes had caused, "Do you remember the terrorist responsible for the recent bombings in Russia? He goes by the name Slovic."

"Yeah, the highly trained military rebel. He's the one responsible for over 100 deaths in a dozen different countries. What about him?"

"We have Intel that shows he is in Belgium doing business."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

King hesitated before speaking, "Wes, you're the best man for the job and I know you want nothing to do with me but you're the only one who can bring him in. It doesn't matter how you take him down dead or alive, WE would prefer him dead. I can provide you with any equipment you need as well as a full Delta team."

Wes was silent, not looking at King. He didn't know what to think, he made a promise to himself he was through with the government. Wes didn't want to leave his family again.

"I promise you Wes, you will be back in 48 hours. I won't ask you for another favor that involves me or anyone in high places. I only need you for this one last mission."

Wes was unsure of what to do. Should he stop Slovic, or let the government deal with its own problems. But, Wes knew the code of a ranger was to help anyone in need, like or dislike, especially when the world needs you.

"Can I have some time to talk with my wife to discuss it?"

"Are you going to accept my proposal?"

"Are you going to let me talk to my family before I kick your ass across China!?!"

King smiled, "Alright, I'll be waiting outside smoking a cigar." King shut the door behind him once he was outside.

"Jen, could you come down here a moment!" Jen came down the stairs slowly afraid of what to hear.

Wes and Jen stood in silence, staring into each others eyes, and both unknown of what to say. Then Wes takes the first move, "I don't know if I should go or not?"

"What do you think you should do Wes?"

Wes thought about his decision, "I think I need to help stop this guy but I also don't want to leave you guys again." Wes felt sad and Jen could hear in Wes's tone of voice.

Wes walked over to the living room, took a seat and ran his hands through his hair.

Jen walked over with a look of concern, knelt down and cupped Wes's face in her hands, "Wes,….I want you to go, get this Slovic guy, and….and come back home in time for Sky's 7th birthday." Telling Wes to leave again was the hardest thing to tell him, she didn't want to lose him again.

Wes looked Jen strait in the eyes surprised, put his hand up to her forehead playfully to check her temperature, "Jen, honey, are you feeling ok, are you sure about this?"

Jen smiled and held Wes's hands, "I'm sure, I might not be happy about you leaving but, a ranger has to do what a ranger has to do." Jen stroked Wes's cheek, tears started to fall from her eyes.

Wes took notice and wiped away her tears, then looking away for a moment, he stared at a picture of him, Jen, Sky, Eric, Taylor, and his father at the beach having a great time. That beach was the same one he first went to talk to Jen and the same one he had to say good buy to her, "When I come back I will meet you at that same beach spot." Wes pointed at the picture.

Jen turned her head and smiled, "And I'll be waiting for you when you come back."

"I think you should go tell Sky, I need to tell King."

"Ok." Jen gave Wes a quick kiss and went upstairs to tell Sky the news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Wes, you have until 6 a.m. tomorrow to be ready and say your good buys." King held his hand out for a shave but Wes didn't respond to it.

"I'll be there, now get off my property." Even though Wes accepted the proposal, he still didn't like to be around King.

"Calm down, I'm going. See you in the morning Wes." Laughing King walked over to his car and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wes and Jen were in their bedroom getting ready for a long separation. After he finished packing Wes walked outside onto the balcony, to think about the upcoming events. The night was not getting any better after his talk with Sky. More than anyone Sky didn't want to see his father leave.

"What's wrong?" Wes was startled.

He turned around to face Jen, "I don't know….for the first time in my life I'm actually scared about this. I mean I know this guy is tough and I don't know how I will take him down."

"You'll find a way Wes. You always find the best solution in a problem."

"I just……I just don't want lose the life I have here that I worked hard to get."

Jen walked over and wrapped her arms around him in a tight loving hug. She rested her head on his chest, "I love you Wes, and I know you will come back to me no matter what."

Wes looked deeply into her eyes, "I love you too, and I will come back."

Finally they pulled away and Jen grabbed his hand and lead him toward the bed. She pulled him on top of her and kissed him passionately. Their love grew with each kiss exchanged. But suddenly Wes stopped, "Wait."

"What's Wrong?"

"Eric and Taylor don't know."

Wes got off Jen and ran to the closet grabbed a jacket, red tank top, and a pair of sneakers. Then ran out the door without saying another word to Jen.

"Ok! Don't be long!" Jen tried to inform Wes, but knew he was already out the door. "Why does Eric have to ruin everything." Said Jen, throwing her hands in the air. She then grabbed a magazine off her bed side dresser and started to read, furiously turning pages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wes knocked on Eric and Taylor's apartment holding his bike helmet.

"Eric! Open up, its Wes!"

"Alright! Hold your horses." Eric opened the door in his PJ's half asleep. "What do you want?" Eric scratched his head.

Wes raised an eyebrow, "Jeez Eric! How early do you sleep?" Wes looks at the digital watch on his chrono morpher, "Its only 8."

"Did you come here to lecture me on my sleeping or to just plain annoy me?"

Wes felt a chill, "Can we talk inside, it's freezing out here."

Eric moved aside and watched Wes walk in and shut the door behind him. Wes took a seat at the dining table.

Wes look around, "Where's Taylor?"

"She's at the air force base on call. Why?"

"You can tell her what I'm about to tell you later."

Eric was confused, "Wes, what's wrong? What are you going to tell me?"

Wes took in a deep breath, "I…I'm going away, only for a little while, on another mission. King came to me today and…"

Eric cut him off, "Whoa! Hold on, time out! What are you talking about? You are not leaving again! You just came back, and I thought you said you were done?"

"I know but, I have to do this. I'm the only one who can stop this guy. Slovic needs to…."

"Wait! Did you just say you're going after Slovic? Ok, now I know you've been hit one too many times over the head by Jen.

Wes laughed, "Very funny, look, Eric, I know what I'm doing. I promise I'll come back, and…. I came here to tell you that I want you to look after Sky and Jen until I come back. I need your help with this."

Eric was silent. This all had come out of nowhere and hit Eric like a bag of bricks. He didn't know what to think, should he stop his friend or let him do what's right.

Finally Eric gave in, "You better come back. I don't feel like being the good guy when the new cadets come in at SG headquarters."

Wes smiled, "I promise." Wes looked at the clock in the living room, and realized it was time to leave, "Well, I think it's time to go, I need to tell two other people the news."

Eric didn't even need to ask who, Eric knew Wes going to the cemetery, "Ok. Be safe, and if you need my help you know how to contact me."

Wes nodded, "I will, take care, and tell Taylor I stopped by."

"I wont" Eric and Wes departed with a brotherly hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wes stopped at the Silver Hills Cemetery. He took off his helmet, got off his bike and walked toward two familiar tombstones:

_Alan Collins_

_Beloved Father_

_Loving Husband_

_1947-2006_

_Andrea Elizabeth Collins_

_Caring Mother_

_Loving Wife_

_1950-1991_

"Hey mom, pop, how's it been? I've been good, Jen's good, Sky's hyper as usual, and everyone's doing great."

Wes looked up at the star filled sky. Wes hadn't visited his parents in months, now he's coming with news he regrets agreeing to. "I came here to tell you both that….I have to go somewhere I don't want to go. I have to stop this guy….and he's really tough and I'm scared that I might fail. I really need you guys to help me through this, please." Wes started to cry.

Wes took a couple of minutes to get control of his emotions and regain his thoughts. Wes wiped away his tears, "I want you both to look after everyone until I come back. I trust you guys, and I am proud to of been your son. I love you both."

After, Wes got on his bike, looked once more toward the two tombstones then up to the sky, and rode off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wes creaked open the door to his and Jen's bedroom, being careful not to make a sound. Closed the door behind him and crept slowly to the closet took off his jacket, shirt, and shoes.

Heading toward the bed Wes looked at Jen's beautiful soft face stroked her cheek and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight Jen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A/N: Please review, i want to hear what you guys think )_


End file.
